Mr Indigo Eyes
by Ferret-Gone-Flying
Summary: Tavros lives a normal life, and has a normal schedule going to and from school everyday. That is, until a pair of eyes makes his everyday routine suddenly very different and interesting. Fluff. Pairings. R
1. Chapter 1

Damn these crowded ferries…

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you are currently squished horribly between a frail old teacher with a horrible cough and a tall fat man reading the newspaper.

You sighed heavily to yourself and looked at your watch. Just five more minutes of this most uncomfortable twenty minuet ferry ride and you'll be able catch the bus home…

The woman beside you coughed roughly and you flushed lightly, trying to move away from him.

You were going to a new school on the other side of the city and a large body of water separated the two districts. No matter to you, the transportation was free and easy to deal with. Especially since you had legs again.

You smiled a little as you pushed lightly though the crowd to the front.

It had been at least ten years since you got in a horrible incident and lost the ability to move your legs. However, three years ago your father was able to raise funds to get advanced prosthetic legs that worked for you amazingly. The legs worked like a dream, and every morning, even years later, you still stare down at them in awe. Now you go to a good school with even better people as friends.

You grinned widely and pushed though some gaggling girls when suddenly the lights of the ferry flickered. Everyone grew quiet.

The lights flashed back on brightly, blinding you temporarily.

When your eyes finally readjusted, they locked immediately with the deepest indigo eyes you've ever seen in your life. The indigo held your chocolate brown eyes with such curiosity, such intensity, your heart shuttered in your chest. Somehow you were able to look away. And… Somehow… You found the will to look back.

The indigo still seemed to stab into yours. You could feel your cheeks burn. You let your eyes focus out from the eyes. The gems that stared into you belonged to a boy. A boy with gorgeous long black curly hair.

You flushed heavily, and look away, this time for good and you shuffle yourself to a seat, making a business man grumble at you lightly.

Who… Who was that? You had never seen a boy like that on this ferry before! Who was he? Where was he going? Did he live on this or the other side of the city? Millions of questions flashed though your head, and you lightly turned in your plush seat to try to get a look at the boy.

You couldn't see him at all.

Your heart sank.

Well… it was only one encounter… It's not like you don't have random encounters all day every day…

The intercom chimed overhead telling everyone that we had arrived at the terminal and you let out a light and shaky sigh, letting your nerves and those beautiful eyes go. You stood up, and started to follow the sluggish flow of human traffic that is the unloading process of getting off the Derse ferry.

You kept your eyes down like how you normally do, trying to keep out of the way yet keeping in pace with the crowd so you don't get crushed.

Only once you look up.

Only once does it take to recognize the dark curly mess of hair a few people in front of you.

You heart slams against your ribcage.

Really? You see him again?

You settle your breath. It's alright… You can see the same person on the ferry twice when you're loading off… Totally normal… Totally…

You glance up and follow the flow of traffic just feet behind Mr. Indigo Eyes. Soon you would be turning right to go to your buses. You frown a little, you don't know why, and prepare yourself ot leave the flowing river of people.

Mr. Indigo Eyes turns right.

Your heart skips a beat.

Okay, no this isn't creepy, he's allowed to turn right. A lot of people turn right. See? Even behind you there is a woman with a bunch of kids and an armful of bread turning right.

Totally normal…

Especially when there are at least fifty different busses outside. You smile a bit to yourself and watch from a distance as many people pass in front of you to get to their buses.

Everyone goes on their daily routine home after a long day of whatever they were doing. Or perhaps a long day of home and now going to work. You let out a content sigh and imagine being home in your bed, petting your bulldog Tinkerbull. She loved to have her belly rubbed...

You chuckled lightly to yourself just in time to see someone approach your bus.

You're froze in your tracks.

Mr. Indigo Eyes was loading onto your bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Roll. Shift. Release a sigh.

Damn, your leg isn't comfortable…

Shift, twitch. No, you can feel the pillow at your side…

Your name is Tavros Nitram and no matter what you do, you cannot get comfortable in your bed. But when you do, your mind won't let you be at rest. Why?

Indigo eyes.

Every time the blankets are perfectly formed, the pillow is plush enough at your side, and your eyes can finally shut, the vision of intense amethyst makes you flinch back into consciousness. You let out another heavy sigh. You've only met the boy a few days ago. And you didn't even necessarily meet him! How can he be affecting you so heavily?

You roll again and Tinkerbull lets out an exasperated gruff, obviously annoyed by your restless shifting. You lightly pap the top of her wrinkly head to soothe her. She licks your fingers and rolls over, and falls instantly asleep. Oh how jealous you were of your dog.

You turn your head to your pikachu alarm clock. It's 1:45 am.

Seriously?

You rub your hands through your knotted Mohawk and let out yet another loud sigh.

You _won't _see this guy again. WHY are you up till this time thinking him?! You didn't even know his name! If you really thought about it, you weren't even sure what he actually looked liked besides those piercing eyes of his.

You bite your lip and blush a little. Wow… He could be a fat guy and all you could think about was how intense those eyes were… They seemed… To stare into you, like it was only you on that ferry.

You giggled a little bit and rolled.

One could even call the look he gave you a smolder. You squeak slightly. Now if only you paid attention to what the rest of his face looked like…

Oh well…

Releasing one final sigh, you shift heavily in your blankets and pull them over your face to make a little cocoon for yourself. You're insanely tired, but at least you get to take a later bus today to school. You relax considerably and shut your eyes.

Time to stop fantasizing over this complete stranger.

It is time for rest after all.

Your early morning bus ride wasn't nearly as early as your uh, how did your brother call it… Oh right, the 'ass crack of dawn' bus ride… You smiled a little, but frowned immediately when your head bunked against the bus's window heavily. You hissed in pain a little and rubbed your sore noggin.

You were on your 'early morning bus', trying to catch a few more z, and listening to some light music. You honestly really enjoyed your commute to school, you could always catch at least another hour of sleep in case your brother was up rocking out loudly on his guitar or you couldn't sleep because of… well, reasons.

You shifted lightly in your seat and rested your head on the window again. Ruffio was an awesome brother, beyond a doubt, but sometimes you wish he would calm the rocker thing down, if just a touch. But then again he helped you out when you were paralyzed and gave you some serious morale for your confidence issues.

You sank deeper into your black jacket and listened to the road that rumbled below the bus. Occasionally the bus would slow down and shift to the side of the road and pick someone up. You wouldn't bother checking, you were much too tired to really give the slightest who got on the bus or not. Usually someone was going to the city, big deal.

Oh the city…

The city was such a gorgeous place. A lot of the time you would try to tell your high school friends about the beautiful city since you used to live in a small country town before moving, but they all seemed to not give a shit about the city. It was too big, too much noise, or they were always worried about crime. Yeah, crime was around, but then again it seemed to be nonexistent in the places you always visited. When you were able to explore, you would always lose yourself in awe at all of the shops that littered the streets. You loved you school and your city.

And on the plus side… You weren't at a school with Vriska anymore…

"Now Arriving, Derse Ferry Terminal," the driver muttered halfheartedly into the intercom.

You groaned a little, snapping out of your deep thoughts. The bus took a sharp turn and pulled into the terminal. Dang it, you were so stuck inside your head, again, that you couldn't sleep. You reminded yourself that luckily this ferry was later in the morning so you would be able to lay down somewhere on the ferry and not worry about being crushed like a sardine in a can.

You didn't move until the bus came to a complete stop, and didn't bother to open your eyes until you heard the front door open.

When you did though, your heart leaped into your mouth.

A head of black curly locks slowly stood from the seat just one away from yours.

Frozen, you watched the boy load off of the bus. He… He had been sitting right next to you… This… This entire time…

"You aight kid?"

You jumped and almost hit your head on the light overhang of the bus's ceiling. The bus driver was looking back at you with concerned eyes. Probably cause you were standing at the very back of his bus, either whiter than a ghost, or redder than a lobster, but either way defiantly like a fish. You snapped your mouth shut and nodded a little. "Y-yeah… S-sorry."

The bus driver rolled his eyes and you zipped off the bus. You were the last to get off, and there was a fairly good crowd in front of you headed towards the ferry. He… That guy… Mr. Indigo Eyes, had a perfectly valid reason for sitting more or less next to you… If the bus was really that full, he just could have needed a place to sit. You were in a black hoodie and had it over your face with head phones in. Not a lot of people choose to sit next to that if they had an option, and you were greatly okay with that especially when you wanted sleep. So… Yeah… He had his valid reasons…

Why wouldn't your heart stop pounding…?

You zipped onto the ferry and sat in the very front of the ferry, like you usually did, trying not to make a fool of yourself and try to find a mop of curly hair in the sea of maybe one hundred. It wasn't worth it. It just wasn't worth it. You didn't know this guy, he didn't know you, he was probably just some ol' joe going to see his grandma or something…

And took the exact same bus you took to get to school…

You shook your head lightly and pulled your hoodie over your head again, trying to lose yourself in your music all over again. A bitter effort, but you are able to for most of the ride.

That is until the announcements state that you have arrived.

That is until you pulled off your hoodie to stretch and mindlessly look around.

That is until you noticed a body with a head full of curly black locks and eyes full of indigo sapphire sitting two seats away from you.

* * *

Read and review :3


End file.
